1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-resistant push button switch having a watertight structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-resistant push button switch (such as a shutter release button of a water-resistant camera) which can be operated by a push of a fingertip and constructed in a watertight fashion to prevent water, moisture, dust, etc. from entering inside the device (on which the push button switch is provided) is well-known. To realize such a water-resistant pushbutton switch, a type of water-resistant push button switch is known having a structure in which a rubber sheet is simply attached to the top and around a push button in a watertight fashion. In this type of water-resistant push button switch, the rubber sheet is depressed by a fingertip to press the push button. As a result, the push button does not posses a very good sense of touch, being difficult to perceive a tangible click when the user depresses the push button by their fingertip to turn the switch ON or OFF. Hence, there has been a strong demand for improving the operation of such a water-resistant push button switch. Furthermore, the rubber sheet, attached onto the body of the device, generally needs to be thick so as not to be easily torn or damaged, which further deteriorates the sense of touch of the push button. In the case where the rubber sheet is attached to the push button by an adhesive, the adhesive may protrude out of the rim of the rubber sheet, which spoils the appearance of the device. The rubber sheet may possibly peel off at an adhesive part thereof as a result of a long period of use of the push button switch. In general it is difficult to assemble not only such type of water-resistant push button switch using the rubber sheet, but also any other conventional type of water-resistant push button switches.